lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
Athlum/Xiphos Way - Dialogues
Xiphos Way - A quaint, bustling street, leading from the main gate to the town square. It is lined with shops for the people of the town to enjoy. ---- At the beginning of the story: *Loitering Yama: "Heya kid! This yer first time in Athlum? This is Xiphos Way. Keep going down this way, an' You'll hit the Town Square. Veer of from here an' you can head out to Virtus Parish." *Qsiti Merchant: "Equipment shops, item shops, customization shops... Xiphos Way has it all. This is the place in Athlum to shop!" *Sky-Gazing Woman: "That large sword is this town's Remnant. It's looked after the people of this town for centuries, you know. When I was just a little girl and I was feeling down, I'd go out to the Town Square. It sounds strange, but just looking at the Remnant always made me feel better." After finishing Dillmoor main quest: *Loitering Yama: "Hey, you been keepin' up with that Conqueror guy and his army? They're just a bunch o' thugs that'll do anything to get hold of a Remnant... Bet they'd sell their mama for somethin' cheap, too! Talking 'bout them's all the rage here - some say they even wanna take over the world! They're a shady bunch, that's fer sure!" *Sky-Gazing Woman: "Some men calling themselves 'the Conquerors' or something are plotting to attack the city, I heard... That's so silly, isn't it? We've got the Marquis and the Generals to take care of us. Plus, the Valeria Heart will protect us, no matter what. Whoever these guys are, who cares? They can't do anything, so it's not even worth worrying about." After the battle of Nest of Eagles: *Loitering Yama: "Damn that Conqueror! Takin' away Lady Emma an' the Valeria Heart...! Without 'em, the whole town's become greyer... Dammit!" *Qsiti Merchant: "The Valeria Heart was lost, and with it, everyone's hopes... People walk down the streets like they haven't a friend in the world. But... this is no time to wallow in sadness! Squeezing out a smile is the job of a merchant, isn't it? What we've got to do is make lots of top-quality weapons and armor, as if to say 'take that, Conqueror!'" *Sky-Gazing Woman: "The sword... it's gone. I can't stop looking up, it's the force of habit... but there's nothing there. What's going to happen to us?" At the beginning of the second disc: *Loitering Yama: "Huhhh, so is that Conqueror bastard really s'posed to be dead? Rumor is, his army wasn't completely destroyed... Damned if there's anything I wouldn's rather hear, though." *Qsiti Merchant: "Ever since Duke Ghor became chairman of the Congress, supply patterns have changed a lot! I guess all the stuff that used to be saved especially for Nagapur is being routed to other cities." *Sky-Gazing Woman: "I heard the army's supposed to be finding some new Remnant to replace the Valeria Heart. Like anything could! Besides... I've already gotten used to seeing the sky without it..." After Athlum gets her independence: *Loitering Yama: "Hey, didja hear? Athlum's finally got free from Celapaleis! 'S been a long time since we had any good news. Kinda feels like karma's finally payin' us back!" *Qsiti Merchant: "To think, Athlum's become an independent state! You see the people walking around? Compared to before, it's like night and day. Everyone's so full of hope... Looks like they'll be in the mood for buying, too, which makes me happy!" *Sky-Gazing Woman: "Have you heard? Athlum's become independent of Celapaleis. It warms me to hear it... Even though the Valeria Heart is gone, it still watches over us..." Before the battle of the Holy Plains: *Loitering Yama: "If Lord David's goin' toe-to-toe with this Conqueror guy, the outcome's already decided! Yeahhh, that guy can bring it all he wants - he's just gonna get beat down! Tear 'im a new one for Lady Emma!" *Qsiti Merchant: "Ignoring the God Emperor's orders and fighting the Conqueror... I can't quite say that I think it's a good thing or not. But... I trust Lord David. He's not gonna steer us wrong! The rest of us shopkeepers, too, of course! Good luck, Athlum!" *Sky-Gazing Woman: "The Athlumian Guard will march on the Conqueror's army... I truly hope everyone can return safely. Somehow, the Valeria Heart will look over them, I'm sure of it..." Category:Dialogues